The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Senecio plant, botanically known as Senecio candicans ‘Senaw’ and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Senaw’. The new cultivar represents a new dusty miller grown as an annual for bedding and container use.
The new cultivar resulted from on ongoing breeding program by the Inventor at his nursery in Puerto Montt, Chile with the objective of selecting a new cultivars of Senciao candicans with unique leaf shapes and colors and plant habits. ‘Senaw’ arose from open pollination of an unnamed and unpatented plant of Senecio candicans and therfore the male parent is unknown. The Inventor selected the new cultivar as a single unique plant from the resulting seedlings in the summer of 2010.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by division in Puerto Montt, Chile in May of 2011 by the Inventor. Asexual propagation by division, root cuttings and tissue culture has determined that the characteristics of this cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.